I Wish
by ShuShu124
Summary: This is my first FanFic, so be nice! Inquired SasuNaru, Rating may change. Sasuke doesn't show up for training one day. Kakashi and Sakura fight, Naruto slips away. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first SasuNaru FanFic, so be nice and no fire! --

Chapter 1

Maybe he was always that way, but Sasuke knew that that wasn't the truth, even if, to everyone else, he was fine, always the Emo King. No one knew the real Sasuke. The Sasuke behind his scowl or smirk that was always occupying his handsome face. The Sasuke that wanted to be loved, to have a friend. He was alone. Just as Naruto was alone. Sasuke had not grown up without parents. No, he had watched them die. And he didn't do anything about it. No he _couldn't _do anything about it. This thought came through his head, every time he visited his parent's and other family member's graves, every time weeping and then slowly returning to his empty mansion that had once been filled with laughter and happiness, but was now bleak and filled with endless sorrow that cast a dark shadow to every corner of every room. Sasuke's room was no different. It was plain and had remained the same as everything else through all the years of silence. Sasuke hadn't removed or moved a single piece of furniture. It was exactly as it was before the Uchiha clan massacre.

Sasuke silently fixed some tea before going up to bed. When he had finished getting dressed, he slid into his soft, white bed. He was very tired, but his senses kept on waking him up. It felt like someone was watching him, but after the first two times, the presence finally disappeared all together, allowing the young Uchiha to calm. His last thought before he slipped into blissful sleep, was about his traitor brother, Uchiha Itachi. Why had he done this? Why had he murdered his clan!? Why had he made Uchiha Sasuke his Avenger!? Why!? A tear slid down his face, and he was asleep. Though unbeknownst to him, the presence was back, his curious watcher had returned.

The next day, Sasuke had been late to his training with Kakashi and his other teammates. Actually, he hadn't shown up at all. This worried Sakura and Naruto, though Kakashi said he probably just slept in, which brought Sakura to argue even more that Sasuke never slept in and was always the first one of them all to arrive at the bridge. As they were bickering, Naruto slipped away, unknown and unseen, to Sasuke's mansion.

Sasuke had, somehow, actually slept in, just as Kakashi had said he had. Of course, Kakashi didn't really know this, he just assumed it and Naruto had been the witness. Somehow, Naruto knew where every trap was set and how to get past them. It seemed like he had been in the Uchiha's home many times before and had learned the best routes to get where he wanted to go. He even knew where Sasuke's room was. As he was about to enter the Teme's room, he heard a small whimper coming from inside. Instead of bursting the door down like he would usually have done, Naruto opened it only slightly, though enough to see Sasuke curled in a tight ball in the center of his all to soft bed, letting out little whimper every now and then. Naruto also noticed tears sliding down his cheeks. Sasuke was having a nightmare. Something rare for an Uchiha. For a few seconds, Naruto stared dumbly at Sasuke's shivering body. When he finally decided to try and comfort the young boy, the whimpering and tears had gotten worse. Before Naruto could even touch him, he knew Sasuke had a fever. He could feel the heat radiating off his body. Without even thinking, Naruto gently pulled the boy into his arms and hugged him tightly, noticing what he did when he felt Sasuke try to hug him back Naruto knew he would regret this action later, but he didn't care; Sasuke was in a very fragile state and needed someone there to comfort him. He also needed some medicine for his fever before it got too bad.

Naruto tried to put Sasuke back in bed, but he wouldn't let go of his shirt, and therefore, Naruto had to carry him all the way downstairs to get a wet rag. Sasuke was surprisingly light, as if he didn't weigh any more than a six year old child that wasn't eating all their food. Naruto wondered why this was, as he knew Sasuke ate his food.

Naruto couldn't lay Sasuke down on the couch that was in a living room/family room sort of place, since every time he tried Sasuke would just hold on even tighter until Naruto decided the best thing to do was… lay down himself and let Sasuke sleep beside him. This would probably really piss Sasuke off when he woke up, but it wasn't like Naruto could do anything else. He wondered why Sasuke, being the great genin he was, hadn't at least woken up when Naruto had hugged him, carried him, and laid underneath him on a couch. The body heat that was radiating off Sasuke felt good and made Naruto start to doze off as well. Every time he was on the brink of complete darkness, he reminded himself that Sasuke was more important and sick, which meant he needed to stay awake to take care of the little paperweight of a ninja.

Of course, after another hour of drowsiness he ended up falling asleep, with a more peaceful Sasuke lying on top of him. Before Naruto had fallen asleep, he had checked his temperature; it wasn't that high anymore and shouldn't bother Sasuke anymore if it kept going down. The whole time this was going on, Sasuke hadn't once let go of the blonde. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the Uchiha would do when he finally woke up…

End of Chapter 1

Did you like/hate it!? Please reveiw!!!!!!

Izzy Shisuke --


	2. Chapter 2

****

Sorry it took me so long to post, but I sorta, accidentally..deleted chpt 2 and I had to rewrite it and then retype it...Life sux and my fingers hurt like hell...

RxR please --

* * *

**_--Chapter 2--_**

****

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, was the sound that woke Naruto up out of his sleep. For a moment he had forgotten where he was, until he saw a wide eyed Sasuke holding his knees and staring at Naruto like he broke into his house…well Naruto did break into his house, but that's not the point; it seemed like Sasuke didn't know who Naruto was. As if Naruto was a…stranger to him.

Naruto didn't like that look. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sasuke didn't answer…though the frightened look was still on his face. If Naruto could explain what he thought Sasuke looked like at that very moment, he would say that Sasuke looked like a little kid that had just woken up from a horrible nightmare. "Teme? Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto at least wanted the boy to talk. "W-who are y-you? What are you d-doing here?" his voice was just like his look; that of a frightened child. Out of instinct, Naruto's voice became soft and as soothing as he could muster, "Don't you remember me, Sasuke? How could you forget your friend over night? It's me, Dobe." Now, instead of looking as frightened, Sasuke looked surprised, and…amazed. "I-I don't have any friends…Only niisan…" he sounded like a sad boy that had never seen the murder of his clan. That's when it hit Naruto; Sasuke had said…niisan, but Sasuke hated his older brother…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. Naruto had forgotten about the person, or people at the door, and before he could react, Sasuke had jumped up and ran to the door. "Sasuke! Don't…" the words died on his lips as Sasuke opened the door, shouting, "Niisan!?" _Oh shit…_ was Naruto's thought as he saw a bunch of pink hair, and then a glomped and scared Sasuke standing in the middle of the doorway. _Sakura…_ he barely saved himself from yelling at her to let him go. "Sasuke!" she yelled happily as she continued to glomp the raven haired youth. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't look happy at all, he actually looked…angry.

Naruto wasn't happy that the fan girl was here, but he at least saw some other emotion from the teme than just fearfulness. Ummm…Sakura," he had to think fast, which, considering the dobe he was, was quite hard. "Sasuke's still sick, so could you please let go of him?" As if noticing the blonde for the first time since walking in, she let go of Sasuke, having not seen his face, and asked Naruto, "What the hell are you doing in Sasuke's house, Baka!?" her eyes were squinted into slits and she looked angry enough to kill with the look she was giving Naruto. "Well…" he never finished his sentenced as the raven had bolted as fast as possible out of the room. Naruto followed and when he saw Sakura about to follow him, he told her to stay behind because she would get lost. It was true, this place was like a maze to everyone and anyone who didn't know their way around, but being the stalker fan girl she was, followed them anyway.

They followed Sasuke for a long time before Sakura ran out of breath, and had to stop, losing Naruto and Sasuke in the process. Naruto didn't pay attention to her though, his prime target being Sasuke and not losing him in the deserted, but maze-like streets. When Sasuke finally stopped, Naruto found himself in a playground-like place, though instead of having swings and all those toys and things, it had a wide field that looked as if it was used for training. There were even dummies that Shinobies used to practice on. "Niisan! Niisan, where are you!?" Sasuke was yelling. "Auntie, Uncle!? Mother, Father?" Sasuke kept yelling out the names of people that Naruto had never heard of, including Shisui Uchiha and Obito Uchiha. Naruto watched helplessly as the frightened boy yelled for his parents and other relatives that Itachi had killed years ago. Naruto slowly walked over to Sasuke and pulled him into a small hug from behind. Almost as if he didn't have any strength to resist, or even move anymore, Sasuke fell back onto Naruto and began making small whimpering sounds. All the while Naruto was saying soothing words to him…He didn't think he could tell Sasuke about what Itachi did to his clan, he'd leave that up to someone else.

They were in the same spot for a few minutes until Naruto felt the weight on him get heavier but relax at the same time; he had fallen asleep in Naruto's arms. He smiled at the sleeping form in his arms and began waling back to Sasuke's mansion, carrying Sasuke bridal style…

Sakura, on the other hand, was completely lost. "Sasuke! Naruto! Someone!" she was dragging her feet and pouting to the fact that she still hadn't found Sasuke, and now she was lost. Could her day possibly get any worse…?

* * *

Did you like/hate it!? Please reveiw!!!!!!

Izzy Shisuke --


End file.
